


Un chocolat sous la pluie

by LunaQueen



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Coffee Shops, F/F, First Kiss, Girls Kissing, Love, Older Woman/Younger Woman, Rain
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 09:30:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16784269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LunaQueen/pseuds/LunaQueen
Summary: Il pleut, dans le ciel et sur mes joues. Et si un chocolat chaud pouvait tout changer ?





	Un chocolat sous la pluie

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne sais pas d'où me sort cette idée, c'était juste l'inspiration d'un soir, j'espère que ça vous plaira malgré tout ! :)

Il s'est mis à pleuvoir il y a deux heures maintenant, et sans discontinuer depuis, chassant les maigres rayons de soleil qui ont réussi à percer dans la matinée, désertant lentement les rues et assombrissant le ciel comme en pleine nuit. J'ai eu le temps de voir les flaques se former et s'agrandir sur le petit chemin derrière la fenêtre ainsi que le parking se vider de toutes ses voitures trempées, laissant des ronds secs à leur emplacement qui sont devenus très vite humides à leur tour. Le menton calé dans la paume de ma main, j'ai observé les heures s'écouler sans chercher à saisir une seule notion des cours qui se sont enchaînés tout l'après-midi. Dans le fond de la classe, personne n'a prêté attention à moi et j'ai pu vaquer à mes pensées, le regard accroché aux nuages amoncelés au-dessus des toits des maisons. Aujourd'hui aurait dû être une journée spéciale, du moins, dans la plupart des esprits des gens, mais pas dans le mien ; aujourd'hui est comme hier et comme demain ; une journée assez ennuyeuse, où l'envie de rester au lit prend de plus en plus le pas sur celle de se construire un avenir. Ce matin, j'ai failli céder à ce caprice, mais m'y suis résignée, sachant très bien que, alors, il serait impossible de faire marche arrière. Quand on pose un pied dans ce cercle vicieux, il est inenvisageable et illusoire de penser à en sortir. Pourtant, qu'est-ce qu'il m'attendait dehors ? Le froid, qui m'a saisi au visage, et des cours, loin d'être les meilleurs. Un long chemin prévisible, solitaire et monotone que j'ai parcouru tête baissée. 

Les chaises raclent le sol autour de moi, le brouhaha s'élève et la salle se vide brusquement ; le cours, tout comme la journée, s'achèvent, aussi triste et terne qu'elle a commencé. J'enfile mon manteau et mon sac sur les épaules et sors tranquillement, sans me presser, traînant les pieds sur le sol poussiéreux. Je croise quelques visages souriants, des « joyeux anniversaire » qui se perdent dans les bruits de couloirs, je fais bonne figure, participe à deux ou trois conversations, rends des sourires avant de m'éclipser en m'excusant. Je n'ai pas envie de rester ici plus longtemps, de faire semblant et supporter leur hypocrisie à peine dissimulée. Je sors sous la pluie, baisse le menton, laissant les pleurs des cieux se déposer sur mes cheveux, et longe le chemin couvert de feuilles brunes trempées, mes yeux se remplissant de larmes que je peine à retenir. En arrivant sous l'abri de bus, je réalise que j'ai raté le dernier d'une minute et vais devoir attendre une demi-heure avant le prochain. Un coup d'œil sur le banc métallique m'indique qu'il m'est impossible de m'asseoir. Je prends donc mon mal en patience et m'apprête à sortir mes écouteurs. Pourtant, quand je tourne la tête en direction de l'université, mon attention tombe sur une silhouette connue, qui me fait sourire bien malgré moi ; un visage rond, entouré de boucles blanches et percé de deux parcelles de ciel d'été m'apercevant et s'éclairant, maigre rayon de soleil au milieu de toute cette grisaille. Elle sautille jusqu'à moi, comme si la pluie ne la gênait pas, et s'arrête à deux pas, ses pommettes rosies par le froid relevées du sourire qu'elle m'adresse. 

—Il pleut beaucoup, remarque-t-elle en fixant mes yeux, il vaudrait mieux se mettre à l'abri.

Et elle se dirige vers un petit bar voisin, où je la suis sans dire un mot, qui ne paye pas de mine mais que j'apprécie immédiatement. Il y a du jazz en fond, l'air sent bon le chocolat chaud et la cannelle et les fauteuils sont en velours rouge, comme tout droit sortis d'un autre temps. Il n'y a quasiment personne, juste un vieil homme au bar, penché sur sa bière, et un couple sur notre droite, leur attention rivée sur nous, le portable sous les yeux. Elle m'attire vers une table reculée, isolée grâce à un muret avec des petites plantes dans des pots de toutes les couleurs. Elle s'installe sur la banquette, moelleuse et douce au toucher, et retire son manteau ; je l'imite, parcourant du regard la tapisserie vieillotte d'un jaune délavé. Il ne se passe que quelques secondes avant qu'une jolie serveuse, un carnet et un crayon à la main, se présente devant nous. Elle commande pour nous deux, deux chocolats viennois, avec beaucoup de chantilly, précise-t-elle en me décochant un clin d'œil. 

—Alors..., soupire-t-elle en posant ses coudes sur la table, déposant son menton entre ses paumes, est-ce que je peux savoir pourquoi le ciel s'est mis à pleuvoir dans vos yeux ?

Je souris de la métaphore que je me suis déjà faite plus tôt, pinçant les lèvres tout en suivant une fêlure du bout de l'index. 

—C'est mon anniversaire, avoué-je timidement.

—Mais c'est merveilleux, ça ! Joyeux anniversaire. Pourquoi cette mine chagrin, dans ce cas ?

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre, car la serveuse revient, une soucoupe surmontée d'une tasse brûlante et débordant de mousse blanche dans chacune de ses mains. Elle les dépose devant nous et retourne derrière le bar, là où il nous est désormais impossible de la voir ; le silence retombe autour de nous, aucune n'osant le rompre. Je tourne lentement ma cuillère au milieu de la crème, dispersant le chocolat, répartissant la cannelle, petits bouts de comètes perdues dans la voix lactée, laissant la fumée me sauter au visage et réchauffer ma peau gelée. Au bout d'interminables minutes, elle fait glisser son bras vers moi, glisse un doigt sous mon bracelet pour rapprocher mon poignet et attrape ma paume, la presse sous la sienne. 

—Un chagrin d'amour ?

—Plutôt l'inverse, infirmé-je, penchant la tête sur le côté, faisant tomber mes cheveux devant mon visage.

—Oh. Un chagrin de cœur solitaire, le plus amer. Mais vous êtes trop jeune pour vous en inquiéter comme ça.

Je claque ma langue contre mon palais, vieille habitude lorsque la conversation dévie sur un sujet qui me met à l'aise ou, comme c'est le cas, me froisse le cœur. Malgré tout, je lui réponds, parce que le silence me fait bien plus peur que tout ce que je pourrais dire, volontairement ou non.

—Pourtant, le temps me paraît bien long.

—C'est parce que vous n'avez pas encore mon âge, dit-elle en plaisantant et jouant avec mes doigts.

—Ça m'a l'air plus simple pourtant.

—Loin de là, me reprend-elle en secouant la tête gravement. C'est vrai que j'ai tendance à moins me prendre la tête que lorsque j'avais votre âge, mais ce n'est pas pour ça que ça fait moins mal. Au contraire. Le cœur ne se ramollit pas avec le temps, malheureusement.

—Mais vous avez connu l'amour, vous, au moins. 

—Oui, et vous le connaîtrez aussi, peut-être même plus vite que vous ne le pensez.

Je relève vivement les yeux pour tomber directement sur les siens, brillant sous ses cils clairs. Qu'est-ce qu'elle essaie de me dire exactement ? J'ai l'impression que, sous ses paroles d'apparence anodine, se cache quelque chose de plus éloquent, subtil et caché, mais qui ne demande qu'à être découvert. Cherchant absolument à me dérober de sous son regard implacable, je plonge mon nez dans ma tasse. Pourtant, c'est comme si toutes mes terminaisons nerveuses s'étaient déplacées pour s'agglutiner dans ma main, qu'elle tient tout contre la sienne, qu'elle caresse presque sans s'en rendre compte. Je bois une longue gorgée, qui me brûle la langue, et l'observe ignorer superbement la clochette de la porte d'entrée qui retentit et teinte à nos oreilles. N'importe qui pourrait nous surprendre, mais elle semble n'en avoir rien à faire, toute concentrée qu'elle est sur moi, sur mon visage, qu'elle détaille avec beaucoup de minutie, un faible sourire aux lèvres, comme si toute cette situation était particulièrement amusante, complètement innocente. Même si nous savons toutes les deux que, si elle l'a été, elle ne l'est plus. Aussi, lentement, avec une infinie douceur, j'écarte ma main, la lève à hauteur de son menton et caresse sa joue, jusqu'à épouser la ligne de sa mâchoire. Elle ferme les yeux sous le contact, penche la tête et agrippe mon poignet. Je crois d'abord qu'elle va me repousser, mais elle n'en fait rien, laissant simplement ses doigts enroulés autour de ma chair. Sans vraiment réfléchir aux conséquences de mon geste, mue par une envie irrésistible, je me penche, m'appuyant sur la table, évitant soigneusement de renverser les tasses, encore pleines, et dépose un baiser sur ses lèvres. C'est rapide, chaste et je suis déjà au fond de mon siège avant même d'avoir pu réaliser ce que je viens de faire, mais cette brève proximité nous laisse enivrées, les joues rosies, et plus seulement à cause du froid cette fois.

À quoi bon chercher une relation éphémère quand l'Amour se tient face à vous et effleure votre âme d'un sourire ?

**Author's Note:**

> À bientôt ! ;)


End file.
